The present invention relates to a gear mechanism, in particular for an adjustment drive, and to an adjustment drive, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, comprising at least one gear mechanism.
DE 10 2004 013 543 A1 presents an adjustment drive having a gear mechanism. The gear mechanism comprises a worm gear mechanism stage and an eccentric mechanism stage. In particular in the case of such self-braking movement gear mechanisms, so-called “chatter vibrations” can occur in particular during a lowering operation as part of a seat height adjustment. In particular in the case of gear mechanisms for seat height adjustment in a motor vehicle, this leads to disturbing noises being generated during the lowering of the seat.